1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the invention generally relate to a jig head incorporating a rattle.
2. Description of the Background Art
Lead-head jigs are commonly used for both fresh water and salt water fishing. A lead-head jig generally includes a hook having a molded or cast lead section cast around a hook near the eye of the hook. The jig is typically dressed with a fish attracting member, such as a tube, bucktail, feather or plastic body, or may be used with a strip or natural bait. Some lead-head jigs have rattles attached thereto to further attract fish to the jig. Typically, the rattler is loosely attached to the jig, or may be affixed to the jig utilizing an adhesive. In some designs, the rattle may be fully encapsulated in a pocket formed in the lead portion of the jig. Although the fully encapsulated rattle is firmly secured to the jig by the lead, soft lead is a poor conductor of vibrations, thereby diminishing the effectiveness of the rattle. Adhesives used to affix the rattle to the jig also have the same detrimental dampening effects.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved lead-head jig having a rattle having improved transmittance of the rattles vibration into the surrounding environment.